shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koe Koe no Mi
is a fruit that had originally been found on an island in the west blue, it's original owner was a pirate of the name of Jim 'Silverbutton' Spoon, who was an infamous pirate with a bounty of 7,000,000. He became drunk one night after returning from the Grand Line where his crew had been killed and his ship destroyed, all for the sake of his fruit. He fell asleep drunk in a bar on Blizzarios where Scarlett Kennedy was working as a Musician, during his sleep she robbed the fruit from his possesion and ate it. She then discovered it's power after mimicking Mike during a time he had told her off for stealing. She loves the Koe's power more than anything as it provides her with one half of her happiness. Appearance The fruits appearance is that of a pink/peachy coloured orange, with irregular tribal markings all over under the colour of green. It has a maroon insides with seeds that are black and swervy banana shaped. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to manipulate their own voice box to steal the voice of other people and or creatures. Allowing the user to mimic the voice of someone like Edward Newgate just by hearing one word from him, meaning she can intimidate extremely strong pirates just by using said voice from a distance and hiding. She is also capable of mimicing animals and as such the sound waves of seaking's and other sea animals. Her fruit (like Bon Kurei's) has no physical prowess, it does not strengthen the user or give them some sort of some superhuman attack's, it merely allows manipulation of the tone of voice and allows the user to change the size of said voice box and throat if neccessary to mimic said voices. She can store any voice she hear's so that it may be used later. Another unique strength of the voice fruit, is that she can amplify the tone of her voice. From a screech that can destroy the eardrums if exposed long enough, to a delicate pitch that only singular ears can hear, meaning when she speaks it can only be heard by one selected person, as their eardrums are different. However, this can also be difficult, as some may share similar eardrums, or have a keen sense of hearing. This skill is proven to be useful when conducting scouting chores or when held prisoner. Weaknesses This Devil Fruit suffer's from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Such as being unable to swim (becoming a hammer in the water) and entering a weakened state, becoming unable to use said powers when in contact with Kairoseki (Sea Stone). The user can also suffer from an irritated throat, due to the pressure caused from the voice box changing size each time she uses it. However if one uses it in right times they are able to expand their neck aswell in order to co-operate with the expansion or shrinkage of the voice box. Another major weakness of the fruit is the fact that she must remember the tone of each voice and who it originally belongs to, otherwise she may aim to use for example Nova's voice but instead use another skylines voice. Trivia This fruit is known as the sister of Bentham's Mane Mane no Mi which in turn allows the mimicry of anyone touched, and allows Bentham to take their form/shape and facial features. Where as this fruit mimic's the voice of anyone it hear's, and allows the user to mimic the voice completely. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Horizon!